


The Serpent's Lair

by BunnyFair



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: She was new to hell, sure, and she wasn't stupid per se. But, hey, none of the weird little egg demons noticed her living in the castle so she helped herself to an empty room and the kitchen. Of course, she had to get reckless and wander around one night, only to bump into the resident Serpent lord
Relationships: sir pentious/original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Serpent's Lair

The young pink-skinned woman walked around boredly, her tail flicking from side to side. She'd known she landed in Hell once realization dawned on her. She'd stolen an outfit, some black shorts and a plain red tank top with a leather jacket and a pair of black boots. It was cute, but she wanted a proper outfit.

Liliana wandered through some cliche dark and spooky woods, the black trees looming along the path. She shuddered at the shadows and walked faster, staring ahead. She pushed past some thorny vines, flinching when they scraped her arms.

She frowned and stared up at the castle, crossing at her arms at the looming castle. She tilted her head and felt her ears twitch. She hummed softly and looked around before frowning, looking around.

Shrugging at the quiet and walked up to the large doors, pushing one open to walk in. She blinked at the surprisingly clean room and looked around, tilting her head at the egg demons wandering around. She quiety shut the door and looked around, walking down a quiet hallway.

She hummed a tune and peeked into a few rooms, before wandering into the empty kitchen. Digging around, she smiled widely at the fresh food before fixing herself several sandwiches to put on a plate. Humming happily, her tail swished behind her as she walked out the kitchen, making her way to search rooms before stopping on a plain, empty bedroom.

Slipping in, she locked the door and set the plate on the small table, biting into a sandwich. She hummed softly and walked around before gasping at the full bathroom connected to the room. She bounced on her heels and tested the knobs on the bath, her tail flicking quickly.

She grinned at the hot water and plugged the tub before undressing. Even without soap, a hot bath was a hot bath. And no one should bother her, considering not a single egg-like demon had noticed her. Oh well, if they didn't noticed and she kept quiet then surely it would be a problem.

Several days passed and Liliana lived in the castle, her sensitive ears occasionally catching small explosions and yelling. Thankfully, no one ever seemed to come by her bedroom and the kitchen was only used at certain times during the day; in the morning, at noon, and at night.

She found a library and grabbed some books, hiding them in her room to read them in peace. Most of the books she grabbed were about Hell itself and the various demon rankings. The weird egg demons weren't anywhere in the books, so they were either new or just not important enough to be listed.

Now, she wandered through the halls at probably around midnight. She was wearing a simple black nightgown she found and was enjoying the silence of the castle. It was dark and quiet, no egg demons running around and no random mini eplosions or laughter going off random times.

She stretched out her arms and smiled softly, looking up at the cieling. It was a nice castle, all things considered. And she had found a surprising amount of technology scattered around the rooms. Hell, she'd even found a room with a large screen covering a wall, plush pillows scattered around the room. She definitely would have to visit that room again properly.

"And who are you and how did you enter my home?!"

She jolted at the loud voice and twisted, straightening up at the sight of the snake-like demon. She shifted and took a step back, her ears angling backwards. "Um, I'm Liliana and I got lost and found this place."

He narrowed his eyes, slithering over to her, cirling her slowly. "How? And why didn't any of my Egg Bois notify me of you?"

She kept her eyes on him and swallowed thickly at the eyes staring at her along his long tail. "Um, I kept quiet in a room and waited for the kitchen to be clear whenever I got food. And the room I was in had a bathroom and clothes in the closet, so I stayed there too."

He nodded slowly, leaning in to face her closely. "And, why should I let you live?"

She softly squeaked and shook her head quickly. "I can cook some! And I give great massages!"

He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Massages?"

She nodded rapidly. "Yes! Full body massages!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What else can you do?"

She shifted and glanced away from him. "I can cook some. And I know how to sew a little."

He nodded slowly. "Alright, you may stay. When did you die, what was the year?"

She blinked and scratched her head. "Uh, it was 2010."

He perked up, his hood poofing out and making her jump in surprise. "You must tell me about all the newest technologies! Come with me, we have much to discuss."

She squeaked when he wrapped his tail around her and yelped when he began slithering away, holding her in his coils. She flailed for a moment and gripped the large coils, taking a deep breath. She huffed and twisted slightly to look at him. "Hey! At least tell a girl your name before you carry her off!"

His hood flared out again and he twisted his upper body to look at her. "Silence, harlot! You are a guest in my home!"

She giggled and lightly clapped, smilinng widely. "I'n sorry. Well, what is your name?"

He straightened up, pushing open two wide doors. "I am Sir Pentious."

She smiled, settling back into his coils. "Nice to meet you."

He nodded, moving over to the control board. "I suppose it's nice to meet you too."


End file.
